


Ading

by mikochan_noda



Category: Trese (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Sisters, offscreen death, short introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: The eldest must always give way to the young.
Relationships: Alex Trese & Sinag Trese
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Ading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikitaHawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaHawkeye/gifts).



Alex wonders about _Sinag._  
  
The sunlight had expired slowly to sunset, her father said, even before she took her first breath.   
  
Soft fontanelle and unblemished skin became the supple leather that covers the hilt. Her delicate cheekbones had transformed into a single curved fang for its pommel. A literal spine, turned into steel, exhumed from the rust of her blood, purified to become a blade. It was strong enough to cut through anything.  
  
Alex doesn’t question the gentle heartbeat that flutters beneath her fingers. The blade pulses, a dormant soul, still living on its curved edges.   
  
_The oldest is the bold one, who wears the light.  
  
_ In retrospect, Alex was the hand, the one that swung to cut through impossible knots from nooses made by the wicked.  
  
 _The youngest is the silent one, who wears the shadows._

“ _Ate_ ,” She whispers one night, over _her_ sharp edges. “ _Salamat._ ”

The _kris_ gleamed in her palm warmly, a fiery sun breaking the dawn.


End file.
